Risks I Take for You
by Wolfgoddess77
Summary: Naruto's given up on bringing Sasuke back to Konoha, but when Tsunade orders him to catch the Uchiha he has to come up with a plan to save Sasuke before he's executed. MPREG in later chapters. Narusasu and KakaIru
1. Beginning of a plan

Risks I Take for You

**Well here's a brand new story for you all to read! I've been on a Naruto kick lately and I think that's all I should write, my HarryxDraco story is proof of that. Well anyways this story will contain mpreg in later chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Frustration…no shock and slight anger were the only words that could describe the feelings coursing through Naruto as he stared at the grinning face of Tsunade.<p>

She was lying to him, it had to be a lie.

"What did you just say?" he asked, barely able to control the trembling of his voice.

He wasn't going to let this get to him, not after all these years.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, the grin on her face turning serious after seeing the expression darken on the blonde teens face.

"I said, Sasuke was spotted in a village near Konoha. I'm sending you along with Kakashi and Iruka on a retrieval mission."

The tiny hope that she had been lying died inside him at her words. He was crossing paths with Sasuke once again, their last encounter being only four months ago.

He was tired of this cat and mouse game and after his last experience, he was done.

He didn't want to chase Sasuke anymore, but the world was forcing him to. If he had deliberately been looking he would have never found him.

The world was cruel.

After moments of staring at the floor in complete silence he glanced up at Tsunade meeting her eyes.

"I can't do that, find someone else to chase him down I'm through." The strain in his voice was evident, it took his all not to yell the words at the woman in front of him.

She leaned forward resting her chin on her hand, studying Naruto's expression carefully.

When she had told him this news nearly four months ago, he had nearly jumped around her office.

Where had all the shouts about bringing the dark haired teen back gone?

The boy in front of her never shifted his gaze, he was completely serious.

She narrowed her eyes in confusion, not understanding the situation in front of her.

"Why can't you take on this mission? You've been chasing after this boy since you were twelve, I thought you would be happy he's so close."

Blue eyes narrowed farther, creating an almost scary expression on the teens face. Gritting his teeth he threw his hands up in frustration.

"If I bring him back, he'll be thrown in jail or executed. I don't want that, I'm not going to bring him here just so he can be killed!"

Anger coursed through him, making him want to throw or hit something to get his point across. He wouldn't watch Sasuke die, at least he was free as a fugitive.

Tsunades expression turned to sympathy, she understood Naruto didn't want to hurt his friend further, but Sasuke was a wanted shinobi and needed to be captured at once.

Enough time had elapsed as it was. They couldn't afford to waste anymore, there was no telling what Sasuke's next plan was.

Her expression turned stern,"I'm sorry Naruto, but this is an order, you know Sasuke better than anyone. With you on the squad theres a better chance of him being caught, Iruka and Kakashi will be going with you and _you will_ bring me Uchiha Sasuke."

Knowing there was no point in arguing he nodded, "Yes Hokage-sama."

"You'll be deployed tomorrow at eight a.m. sharp, you're dismissed."

Without another word Naruto walked out of her office, anger flowing off him. Tsunade watched him go leaning back in her chair and sighing. She knew Naruto was angry with her, but he would get over it. He was a ninja under her control, he needed to learn his place.

She knew the boy cared about his friend, but a criminal was a criminal and they needed to be brought to justice.

**-Naruto and Sasuke in love from the start-**

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha hands in his pockets and head down. Thoughts swarmed through his head making it ache. He wanted to bring Sasuke back more than anything, but that wasn't the best thing for Sasuke.

He didn't want to bring Sasuke back just to watch him die. He understood the things Sasuke had done, he understood the Uchiha teen better than anyone because they shared the same pain.

Loneliness.

Loneliness was what bonded them, what made them understood each other. He refused to capture Sasuke just to watch him die. The village wouldn't understand what Sasuke was feeling or why he had done the things he had.

Frustration gripped him once again, what was he going to do? Four months ago he had been so close to bringing Sasuke home, but in the end he let him go.

Would he be able to weaken Sasuke again or would he slip away?

Then there was what Sasuke had said, he had told him—

Naruto stopped in the middle of the street quickly pushing the thought away, that memory hurt too much to think about.

Why couldn't his life be simple?

Looking around he noticed he had stopped right outside Kakashi's apartment building. He laughed to himself his feet always seemed to know where to lead him.

Kakashi answered on the second knock, peering calmly at him over a copy of Icha-Icha paradise.

"I figured you would show up here I take it you've received your mission from Tsunade?"

Naruto nodded in reply stepping past Kakashi into the living room. Sitting down in a chair he laid his head in his hands completely exaughsted from the events of the day.

"I can't bring him back; I don't want to see him killed."

Hearing the pain in his former students voice Kakashi set the book on a nearby table, moving to the kitchen to make tea for the both of them.

When he walked back in Naruto was still sitting on the couch head in his hands, he carefully sat the tea down hoping the boy would drink it and relax.

"What am I going to do Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto groaned, lifting his head.

"I realized if I brought him back, he'd be killed or imprisoned. He's too far gone."

Kakashi took a sip of his own tea thinking about his reply to the boy, but what could he really say that would make everything better? They were ninja and nothing was ever easy in the world they loved in.

Then like a switch had been flipped he remembered information he had received not long ago, a plan started to brew in his mind a plan that might be able to buy them some time.

"Maybe there is something we can do." Kakashi voiced taking a seat on the worn chair across from Naruto.

Naruto's hopes lifted, "I'll do anything to save Sasuke."

Kakashi could only hope that was true, "Nothing about this plan is going to be easy, but before I make you agree let me tell you what it is."

Naruto nodded his attention focused on his former teacher.

" A year ago when Sasuke killed Orochimaru Anbu were sent to recover documents and look into the forbidden jutsus he was creating. Most of the documents they found were reports on the many experiments he was performing on the prisoners. They mostly had to deal with the curse mark, but there was one that stood out among the others."

"An experimental male pregnancy."

"A what?" Naruto asked not completely sure he had heard the grey haired ninja right.

Kakashi continued without answering. "That experiment was found in Sasuke's file, from the report it was a successes and Orochimaru was very pleased."

"Woah woah wait!" Naruto shrieked waving his hands in the air. "You're telling me that somehow Orochimaru made it possible to get Sasuke pregnant? What would be the point of that?

A mental image of pale dark haired snake babies slithering around crossed his mind, he wanted to gag. He knew Orochimaru was sick but he never thought that he would go as far as making Sasuke have his babies.

"Damn he's once sick person." He said feeling the need to throw up increase.

Kakashi nodded, "Every three years his host body would wear out and he would have to find another one. He had planned on using Sasuke just because he wanted the sharingan, but he realized that Sasuke's body would wear out too and he would need another one."

Slowly the pieces started to click in Naruto's mind, "He wanted to have children with Sasuke so he would have more host bodies with the sharingan right?"

Kakashi nodded, "It's a sick idea I know, but that's why he made it possible to Sasuke to conceive. Though I don't know if they ever had a child together or not, but if you can impregnate him it could buy him some time."

"What do you mean?"

"If a female ninja is captured as a criminal and set to be executed she's allowed to live long enough to have the baby before she's killed. It's a long shot but if you can impregnate him it could buy him some time."

Bile rose in his throat, Kakashi had just suggested that he knock up Sasuke. He couldn't be serious, there were already flaws in the plan he was suggesting. Like what if Sasuke couldn't get pregnant at all and plus he didn't think Sasuke would go along with this willingly.

Kakashi took a deep breath across from him grey eyes clouded over with uncertainty, "I know it's a long shot but you may be able to buy Sasuke some time.

Naruto but his lip, what other option did he really have? It was either this or watch Sasuke be executed because he dragged him home.

With shaky movements he stood up from the chair, turning his back to Kakashi he headed for the door.

"I can only hope this will work." He said before walking out the apartment door.

**-Risks I take for you-Beginning of a plan-**

He padded into his apartment later that night after spending a few hours wandering around the village, trying to clear his thoughts but not even a walk seemed to be helping.

Throwing all his ninja gear in a corner he threw himself onto his bed. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on, the light of the moon would suffice.

His thoughts were still focused on the plan Kakashi had just presented to him. He knew it was crazy and t He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Sasuke had to die because he dragged him back.

He sighed deeply trying to rid himself of frustration, but his mind continued to focus on the problem at hand.

He groaned throwing himself on the bed and putting an arm over his eyes.

What was he going to do?

As his eyes slipped closed the memories of his last encounter with the Uchiha sprang to life behind his eyelids.

_His bloody kunai lay at his feet he was too tired to hold onto it any longer. His breathing was labored as he glared at the dark haired teen sitting against the rocks in front of him, blood dripping from his eyes and the cuts on his arms._

_They had once again met in the valley of the end, fighting until Naruto had finally backed Sasuke into a corner. The eyes that angrily stared at Naruto were black; his last bit of energy had faded leaving him too weak to hold the sharingan. Naruto's body was also weak and ached from being in sage mode for so long, but he willed himself to move toward the Uchiha._

_He slid down the rock to settle beside Sasuke, the move earning him a glare from the dark haired boy. Naruto flashed his trademark grin, "Looks like I finally beat you Sa-su-ke." He sing-songed still grinning._

_Sasuke's glare faded, they had almost killed each other and here Naruto was sitting beside him and acting like they had a friendly spar._

_The idiot._

"_Tch, yeah looks like you did." He said without realizing it. He wanted to smack himself for complimenting the idiot, but beating him is what the blonde always wanted. Who was he to deny Naruto the happiness from reaching his goal? _

"_Are you going to drag me back home now?" Sasuke asked, noticing the blonde's smile._

_His blue eyes clouded over, "No I don't want to bring you home anymore."_

_Frustration flooded through the Uchiha teen, "Then what have you been chasing me for?"_

_He lowered his voice, "You risked your life fighting me for what? What's been the point?"_

_Naruto sighed leaning back on the rocks, "to prove I could beat you I guess or maybe just to see your face again."_

_Sasuke was taken aback by that comment. Did the blonde really miss him that much? _

"_I thought you hated me." Sasuke said. Naruto turned his head sharply, "I've never hated you, I understand you more than anyone I—" He stopped mid-sentence afraid he'd say something he would regret._

_Hearing Naruto say that made something twist inside him. He'd know Naruto cared about him, but…damn when had he cared about others feelings? _

"_Naruto wh—" his sentence was cut off as a pair of lips crashed into his. His mind screamed at him to pull away, but his body responded to the kiss._

_Closing his eyes he melted into the kiss with Naruto. When they pulled apart Naruto just stared at him, a small smile on his lips._

"_I love you." Sasuke blurted._

"_Naruto! Naruto!" _

_He didn't have a chance to respond it sounded like the voices of Kakashi and Sakura were coming closer. _

_He scrambled to stand dragging Sasuke up with him, "Go." He whispered shoving the Uchiha away._

_Sasuke hesitated not sure what he should do, but the gaze that Naruto's blue eyes held forced his legs to move and right back out of Naruto's life._

Naruto's eyes fluttered open from the dream, the last scenes of it fading. What he had gotten himself into by falling in love with an Uchiha?

"I love you too Sasuke." He whispered into the night, before turning over and going back to sleep.

**-Naruto and Sasuke in love from the start-**

The bright light of the sun woke him up hours later, chasing any remaining memories away. Mindlessly he took a shower and got dressed, trying not to think about his mission.

After breakfast he headed out the door, unable to keep the mission from plaguing his thoughts any longer.

Kakashi, Iruka and Tsunade were already waiting on him by the gate.

"I said eight sharp, even Kakashi was here on time." Tsunade said, harshly.

Naruto made no comment to her just went to stand beside Kakashi.

"_Brat."_ Tsunade thought before turning to face the trio.

"Once again your mission is to capture and bring me Uchiha Sasuke." She turned to look directly at Naruto, "There is absolutely no room for error this could be our last chance."

Naruto nodded, "I understand."

Tsunade looked at all three of them sternly. "You have two months, you're dismissed."

With that they took off into the forest, beginning the plan that had been put into place. Naruto closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"_I won't let you go this time. Please forgive me, Sasuke."_


	2. Will I ever reach you?

**Authors note: First off I can't believe the wonderful feedback I've received from this story. The day after I posted the first chapter my email inbox was flooded with **

**review alerts and people adding it to their favorites and putting it on their alert lists. I'm really happy everyone likes it so far which is why it took so long to write **

**this chapter. In my opionion this chapter isnt that great and I tried real hard to try and make it good because I was afraid you guys wouldnt like it, but then I **

**decided that it's only the second chapter so who cares? There's going to be plenty more after this one, I plan to have about fifteen or so. Anyways I hope you all **

**enjoy I know you've waited a long time.**

* * *

><p>Risks I Take for You<p>

**Chapter two: Will I ever reach you?**

Naruto turned over to in his sleeping bag so that he was lying on his back. The bright stars shone above him, the moon casting its soft rays onto his face.

There was nothing else for him to do but lay there and watch the stars in the sky; his mind was overrun with thoughts causing sleep to evade him. He was physically exhausted his body ached from the strain he had put it under in the last week, but still sleep escaped him.

He breathed out a sigh glancing over to the sleeping forms of Kakashi and Iruka, they were both soundly sleeping Iruka even had drool sliding down his face.

How could they sleep so soundly when the three of them hadn't accomplished anything on their mission so far?

It had been a week since they left Konoha and in the few places they'd stopped and asked around no one had seen Sasuke. How were they supposed to find him if they couldn't find a lead first?

They were getting close to the village where he had been spotted, but Naruto figured Sasuke had left by now. He hated how obsessive he became when searching for the dark haired boy, he had to remind himself that he hadn't wanted to go looking for Sasuke in the first place.

He glanced back at the stars catching a shooting star race across the night. He knew there were other villages that wanted Sasuke dead, at least if he found him there would be a chance for Sasuke's survival.

If captured by someone else the Uchiha would be executed on the spot. Naruto shuddered, quickly pushing the thought away. Sasuke's execution was exactly what he was trying to prevent.

He knew he was still putting Sasuke in danger by going through with the plan Kakashi had thought up. Tsunade could decide to execute both Sasuke and the baby without a second thought, meaning Naruto was putting two lives at risk.

One that hadn't even been created yet.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, he wasn't sure this was the right thing to do anymore. He didn't want to bring Sasuke back to see him killed, so this plan was the only option he had left.

He could only hope Sasuke would forgive him someday because once this plan happened Sasuke would never say he loved him ever again. He will have shattered any hope of a relationship in their future.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath that was just another risk he was going to have to take. He knew he could make this plan work, though that didn't stop him from worrying about it.

Sitting up he placed his arms behind him and closed his eyes taking more breaths to clear his thoughts. He just had to have faith that everything would work out. Opening his eyes he glanced up at the moon wondering if somewhere Sasuke was staring at it too.

Laying back down he closed his eyes in another attempt to sleep, growling in frustration when the sounds of bugs and forest creatures met his ears.

He had half a mind to throw a kunai at them or yell, but what good would that really do? Why couldn't they just sleep at night like everyone else?

Though he supposed if all creatures were day walkers things could get pretty hectic. Laughing to himself he eventually fell into a dreamless sleep.

-Risks I Take for You-Will I ever reach you?-

Once the sun had risen the next morning Naruto was up and packed before Kakashi and Iruka had the chance to stir.

The two finally woke up just as Naruto was finishing packing up his things. Iruka gave his former student a concerned look, as long as he had known Naruto it usually took a lot of effort to get the boy up in the morning.

Naruto met his eyes wondering why his former teacher was just sitting there; they still had a lot of ground to cover. They didn't have time to just sit around; he'd been waiting long enough for his two teachers to wake up.

"If we leave now we should be able to get to the village by noon." Naruto said, zipping up his backpack.

Iruka nodded standing and rolling up his sleeping bag, he could tell this mission was already taking a toll on Naruto. The boy had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep and he could tell from the blondes movements he was tense and frustrated.

He hated how Sasuke wiped the sweet caring smile off of Naruto's face and made the boys familiar hyper demeanor fade. He silently hoped when they drug Sasuke back Tsunade would execute him, maybe then Naruto could get over the boy.

He knew they had been friends but no friend was worth wasting your life over especially an Uchiha.

Once they were ready to leave Naruto quickly sped ahead of them, determination etched onto his face; the sooner they got to that village the sooner he could ask around and find Sasuke.

"What's up Iruka?" Kakashi asked noticing the concerned expression on his face.

Iruka turned toward him taking his eyes off of Naruto, "Tsunade shouldn't have put Naruto on this mission haven't you noticed how it's affecting him? He's being completely worn down, she should have sent ANBU to capture Sasuke and put an end to all this."

Kakashi was taken aback by the hateful expression in Iruka's eyes; he had never seen his boyfriend like this before.

"Naruto knows Sasuke better than anyone so he knows how to fight him, and Naruto is the only one Sasuke really listens to. With Naruto on the team Tsunade hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get away easily since him and Sasuke are evenly matched."

"Didn't he almost capture Sasuke four months ago what happened then?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I don't know Naruto said Sasuke ran off, but I don't think that was the case. If you ask me I think he let him go."

"Why would he do that? He's always wanted to bring Sasuke back."

"I'm surprised you haven't noticed, it's quite obvious really.

Iruka looked at the grey haired ninja confusion written on his face, "What do you mean?"

Kakashi laughed, "He's in love with Sasuke."

Iruka could only stare at Kakashi, he felt like his world had just shattered. Naruto was in love with Sasuke, the boy he had always considered a son was in love with a criminal.

That's why Naruto was acting like this he didn't want to kill the person he loved, but Sasuke didn't love Naruto he only cause him pain.

Iruka didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to the village, he was too lost in his thoughts to hear Kakashi asking him if he was okay.

Kakashi sighed to himself maybe he shouldn't have told Iruka that bit of information.

-Risks I Take for You-Will I ever reach you?-

It was half past noon once they reached the village hidden on the other side of the woods. As they walked along the streets the people didn't pay them much attention, except glancing at their headbands.

Would anyone in this village have noticed Sasuke?

"We should start asking around." Naruto said walking off into the crowd.

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder stopping him, "Let's get settled in and then you can go ask around, you need a break Naruto."

Knowing Kakashi would drag him back if he refused he followed the older man to the inn they were staying at.

"Hello." The receptionist said a wide grin on her face as the trio approached. "Checking in?" she asked once they were closer.

Kakashi nodded, starting a conversation with the woman while Naruto turned to look outside to the street.

Once Kakashi was finished talking with the receptionist he watched them walk toward the room before standing in front of the woman's desk.

"Have you seen a boy about my age with dark spiky hair and wearing a white collared shirt and dark pants?"

The woman was taken aback by his question but furrowed her brow in thought, after a moment she looked back at him and shook her head.

"Sorry so many people come through here daily it's hard to keep track of them all."

"I'm sorry." She added after seeing the blonde's face fall.

"It's fine and thank you." He said before following Kakashi and Iruka to their room.

The room was on the small side barely big enough for the three of them, Naruto set his bag on the floor then sat down in the small kitchen to the side.

Iruka moved around the room getting sleeping bags set up, Kakashi interrupted him wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Why don't we go relax in the baths for a while?" he whispered in the Chunnins ear.

Iruka laughed and nodded moving out of the warm embrace to gather bath supplies.

Naruto watched them grossed out by their intimate behavior, knowing his former teachers were dating was one thing but seeing them act intimate was something entirely different.

"We'll be back in a while; you'll be okay won't you?" Iruka asked.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I'm eighteen not eight I think I can handle myself."

Iruka nodded following Kakashi out of the room.

Once they were gone he grabbed his money frog out of his bag, he figured he could go grab something to eat while they were gone. Maybe some Ramen would take his mind off of everything.

Unlike in his own village no one paid him much attention as he passed, glancing around he noticed a small restaurant and stepped inside. The place was nice enough; he glanced at the menu then around at the other tables to see what the food looked like.

He spotted Ramen on the menu and his mouth began to drool, it probably wasn't as good as Ichiraku's but it would work for now. While he was waiting for the waitress to reach him, he glanced around at the people sitting peacefully enjoying their meals.

He wished his life could be as simple as theirs seemed, they were common villagers they didn't have as much to worry about as him.

He was looking toward the back when his eyes spotted something familiar. Dark eyes locked with his and he swore the world stopped moving for a second. Those usually calm eyes widened in fear, upon noticing who he was staring at.

Naruto couldn't believe it, same dark hair though his bangs had grown out and the open shirt had been replaced with one that zipped, but it was still Sasuke.

The dark haired teen placed some money on the table before calmly walking out of the restaurant. Determined not to let him get away so easily Naruto ran after him.

"Sasuke wait!" he yelled once they were on the street. The dark haired teen turned to look at him before breaking into a sprint. Naruto followed after him, weaving through the crowded streets trying not to lose sight of Sasuke.

He couldn't believe it, he had found Sasuke when he wasn't even looking for him. He had to capture him now, this might be his only chance. The Uchiha was good at disappearing.

Naruto followed him out of the village, once they hit the woods around the village he knew he wouldn't be able to spot him so easily. The Uchiha slipped between the trees, but Naruto wasn't about to give up yet.

He couldn't let him get away, he just couldn't. Repeating this to himself he gathered as much strength as he could and caught up to Sasuke, the Uchiha had stopped in a small clearing trying to catch his breah.

Silently Naruto crept up behind him grabbing Sasuke's wrist before he could run again.

"Gotcha." Naruto beamed, ignoring the glare he received.

Sasuke just glared at him breathing deeply, he tried to pull his wrist free making Naruto hold on tighter. He forced the dark haired teen against a nearby tree, holding on tightly to both his wrists.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped. He hadn't come to this village to get caught by the blonde, why did Naruto have to appear everywhere?

"I was given a mission to bring you back." He looked toward the ground, gaining his confidence he looked back up at Sasuke. "I've been ordered to bring you back home, and that's what I'm going to do."

Sasuke's glare intensified, "Last time we met you told me you had given up chasing me, you let me go!"

Naruto's grip on his wrists tightened making him wince in pain, "I know I said I didn't want to bring you back, but Tsunade has ordered that I capture you so I have to."

He looked away again his voice becoming no more than a whisper, "You know I don't want to see you die."

Sasuke's glare faltered, he understood Naruto couldn't let him run free this time. What did it matter anyway if he was drug back to Konoha and killed? He didn't have much of a life anymore; maybe it was time to end it all.

"I don't care."

Naruto looked back at him, "what?"

"I don't care if you take me back; I have nothing to live for anyways. I don't care if I die."

Anger burned in Naruto's eyes he wanted to slap the Uchiha for saying something so stupid. Noticing the broken look on the teens face he let his anger fade.

"Please don't say that." Naruto said softly, using one hand to caress the side of Sasuke's face.

"I care if you die, I don't want to see you executed. I understand why you've done the things you have, if I were you I probably would have done the same."

Sasuke just stared at the blonde, the conversation they had four months ago flooded his mind. Without saying anything he leaned forward kissing Naruto softly.

"I still love you." He breathed against Naruto's face. The blonde shivered at the warm breath against his skin.

"I can only hope you never stop." Naruto said, capturing Sasuke's lips once more. As they slid to the ground, the plan surfaced. He knew what he had to do, but he would also try to remember this moment forever. Because once Sasuke realized what he had done, the Uchiha would hate him forever.

-Risks I Take for You-Will I ever reach you?-

Afterword's when they laid on the grass breathing heavily; Naruto performed a few hand signs and placed his hand against Sasuke's forehead knocking him out. Kakashi had taught him the justu for this exact moment; it would last long enough for him to get Sasuke back to where they were staying.

Putting the Uchiha back into his clothes, he lifted him up bridal style and made his way out of the woods.

By the time he stepped back into the village the citizens had all retired for dinner leaving the streets mostly empty. The receptionist had luckily vanished, probably eating her own dinner he hoped.

Kakashi and Iruka stood up once he walked into the room with Sasuke in his arms.

"Naruto what happened?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto laid Sasuke on his sleeping bag before answering Kakashi, "I spotted him in a restaurant and chased him into the woods I used that sleep justu you taught me on him."

Iruka noticed Naruto's disheveled look along with Sasuke's putting two and two together he realized Naruto had left out a part in the story.

"Did you—"

"Did you have sex with him?" Kakashi having caught on to what Iruka was about to ask took over the conversation.

A light blush spread across Naruto's face, looking away he nodded.

"Did you rape him?" Kakashi added, not sure if Sasuke would be consensual to sex.

"No I didn't rape him!" Naruto snapped.

Iruka not knowing of the plan between the two was appalled by what he had just heard.

"You had sex with him! You lost your virginity to a criminal, Naruto!"

"Don't call him a criminal!" Naruto yelled.

Iruka pointed to the dark haired teen, "That's what he is Naruto, a no good criminal who deserves to be executed for his crimes!"

Naruto paled anger taking control of him he marched up to his former teacher having half a mind to punch him right there.

"He doesn't deserve to die." He growled, keeping his voice low. "I love him, Iruka-sensei and I can't just sit back and watch him die."

Iruka backed away noticing the red bleeding through his students normally calm blue eyes.

"You know that's what's going to happen, Tsunade doesn't intend to let him live." Iruka said, looking at Sasuke instead of Naruto.

Kakashi intervened putting a hand on Iruka's shoulder, "Come with me I need to tell you about our plan, Naruto stay with Sasuke."

Not saying anything Naruto took a seat on the floor next to Sasuke, glaring at Iruka as Kakashi led him out. How could Iruka say those things? He thought the man who was like a father to him would understand.

"_Forgive me Sasuke."_ He thought, placing a kiss on the Uchiha teens forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun dun who ever thought Iruka could be so cruel? I know Iruka is out of character but I think Iruka would go off the deep end if someone was causing his Naruto pain. <strong>

**In the next chapter Kakashi informs Iruka about the plan and Sasuke wakes up! More drama ahead!**


	3. When the truth comes out

Authors Note: So soooooo sorry for the long wait you guys! I'm not going to tell you all my excuses, but I'm going to try harder to update sooner if the chapter turns out the way I want. Anyway I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far, you guys have given me inspiration to continue on with this fanfic. So thank all of you for your support and I'm glad your all liking this story even if it's kinda weird. ENJOY!

* * *

><p><span>Risks I Take for You<span>

Chapter three: When the truth comes out

Kakashi shut the room door quietly, tugging Iruka out into the hallway. He could easily tell his lover was angry from the way he ripped his arm out of Kakashi's grip. Kakashi mentally sighed why did everything have to blow up at once?

Iruka's brown eyes narrowed, "What _plan _is Naruto talking about? What crazy scheme has he come up with now?"

Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair wondering how he was going to explain this to his angry lover without completely pissing off the ninja. Deciding there wasn't really an easy way to do explain he just dove right in, "Remember the files the ANBU found about Sasuke? The one's regarding all the experiments that had been conducted on him?"

Iruka nodded not understanding what the grey haired ninja was getting at, he remembered Kakashi telling him about all the sick and twisted things Orochimaru had done to Sasuke…wait his eyes widened and he really hoped he had drawn the wrong conclusion.

"Please tell me Naruto wasn't planning on impregnating Sasuke." Iruka pleaded. He searched his boyfriends face for reassurance on the subject, but Kakashi wouldn't meet his eyes. Of all the dumb ideas Naruto had come up with this definitely took the cake. He pinched the bridge of his nose; Naruto clearly didn't understand the consequences of this plan. The list was endless of things that could go wrong.

Kakashi refused to meet his lovers gaze, "That was the plan; we hoped we could buy Sasuke some time."

Iruka looked up astonished, "Wait did you say _we_? You helped him with this hair brained scheme?"

Kakashi shrugged, "He wanted to save Sasuke so I suggested the idea."

The anger returned in Iruka's eyes he wanted to punch the man he called his lover, "How stupid can you two get? Sasuke's a criminal he deserves the execution he's going to receive when he gets back to the village! I can't believe you would convince Naruto to do something so stupid! Why Kakashi?"

Kakashi glared at Iruka, "Because Naruto loves Sasuke and he doesn't want to see him killed!" Couldn't he see that Naruto had wanted to save the person that he loved? He had thought that Iruka would support the student he regarded as a son.

Kakashi continued to look dead at Iruka, "Wouldn't you do something crazy to save me?"

Iruka faltered not sure what to say, "Of course I would but Sasuke is no good he can't be saved, Naruto just needs to move on."

"He cares about him Iruka I thought you would understand that."

"I do understand that, but all Sasuke has done is hurt Naruto over the years! I can't just bring myself to trust the Uchiha after all he's done to Naruto!" Iruka was close to screaming, he wasn't going to sit back and watch that spoiled Uchiha brat hurt the boy he considered a son. He would never be able to get the images of Naruto hurting after so many failed encounters with the Uchiha.

"But obviously Naruto see's something good in him, if he hasn't given up after all this time." Kakashi said before turning and walking away. He was ashamed about how Iruka was handling this.

Annoyed with both Kakashi and Naruto Iruka stormed off in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Sasuke cracked his eyes open the brightness of the lights blinding him for a moment, he groaned turning on his side to get away from the light. Where was he? Opening his eyes fully he was met with the sight of a grinning blonde and all at once images of their time in the woods came flooding back to him. He pushed the blonde away roughly sitting straight up, he instantly regretted the motion when a pain shot up his back.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" he asked sitting back against the wall.

"An Inn in town I brought you here last night after we—"Naruto trailed off his face turning scarlet.

"Had sex?" Sasuke supplied for him.

"Uh—yeah."

Dark eyes turned to stare into Naruto's blue ones, "You're seriously taking me back aren't you?"

"Sasuke I—please I can help you."

"By taking me back to the village to get killed, what kind of idea is that?"

Sasuke pushed himself up trying to get away from the blonde, "I'm not going back with you."

He went for the door his hand was on the door knob when Naruto grabbed his wrist pulling him back, "I'm not going to let you go, you said you didn't care if I took you home."

Sasuke bowed his head so that his bangs covered his face, he let go of the door handle biting his lip in frustration. Where else was he going to go? Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo we're dead so he had no one else to go back to. If he went back Madara would…..

He turned around his eyes meeting Naruto's, "You know you're leading me to my death right? Konoha isn't going to be happy about me coming back. "

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him, "I'll make sure no one hurts you, I'll protect you."

"You can't promise that."

A grin spread across Naruto's face, "When have I ever broken a promise?"

Sasuke didn't have much to say to that, instead he didn't complain when Naruto laced his fingers with his own or when he kissed him lightly.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ Sasuke asked himself. What was he thinking falling in love with the blonde idiot?

"_Oh that's right I wasn't."_

While Sasuke was battling his inner thoughts Naruto was doing the exact same thing. Would Sasuke ever forgive him for what could be growing inside him at the moment? How was he ever going to get around to explaining what he had done and begging to be forgiven? He knew he wouldn't, so he held onto the dark haired teen tighter.

* * *

><p>Iruka stumbled across Kakashi leaning against the back of the inn; the grey haired man was staring off into the distance lost in his own thoughts.<p>

"Kakashi?" Iruka whispered not making eye contact. Their time apart had given him time to regret yelling at his boyfriend.

"Kakashi?" he asked again when he got no answer.

Kakashi immediately knew the voice that was talking to him, but he didn't turn to face Iruka.

"Look I know you're mad at me, but you have to understand Naruto is like a son to me. All Sasuke is going to do is hurt him, plus you know Tsunade's going to have him killed either way. This way Naruto can get over him."

Kakashi whipped around to face Iruka.

"_You_ need to understand that the boy you think of as your son is in love with someone. They've been in love for years Iruka how could you not notice that? If Sasuke dies Naruto is going to be completely devastated I thought that maybe you would understand."

Without looking at Iruka Kakashi turned and left. Iruka stood there and watched him walk off, how could Naruto have been in love all this time with someone as vile of Sasuke? He had to put a stop to it, even if it meant Naruto hating him. Someone had to make the boy realize that Sasuke would run once he got whatever he was after.

"Sasuke?"

"What dobe?"

The two sat together cuddled on Sasuke's pile of blankets on the floor. Naruto had Sasuke pulled close to him and was idly running his fingers through the Uchiha's hair.

"When you said you loved me did you really mean it?"

Sasuke sighed it was just like the dobe to go asking stupid questions. He thought back to a few years ago when he had uttered those words. Though he didn't want to admit it the feelings from then were the same now and he couldn't deny that.

He let a smile creep up on his face, "I still love you Naruto. If I didn't I wouldn't let you drag me back without a fight."

"Then you trust me?"

Sasuke snaked a hand out to meet Naruto's linking their fingers together, "I trust you."

They kissed for once in his life Sasuke felt safe and Naruto felt truly happy. If they lived in a different world those feelings could have lasted forever, but the world they lived in was a cold cruel thing.

When they parted they laid back down on Sasuke's cot cuddled together. Naruto thought his heart would burst, after all these years he finally had the boy he loved in arms.

After a while they fell asleep like that, both of them happier than they had been in a while.

* * *

><p>When Iruka walked back in the room later that night, he nearly gagged at the sight in front of him. Naruto was lying on the blankets on the floor, his arms wrapped around that excuse for a ninja. The Uchiha was hiding his face in Naruto's chest; Iruka felt that was a wise choice because if the Uchiha looked at him he might throw up.<p>

Kakashi walked in the room not long after Iruka. He smiled at the couple sprawled out on the floor. His expression immediately turned sour when he caught Iruka glaring at them.

He sighed, "Your face is going to stick like that."

Iruka turned his glare on him, "It's disgusting."

"Quit being dramatic, get some sleep we're leaving tomorrow."

The sound of their voices raised the couple on the floor; Sasuke buried his face deeper in Naruto's chest. Naruto held him tighter, why was Iruka acting this way? He always thought Iruka would always be there to support his decisions. Apparently he had been mistaken.

Ignoring the thoughts that started swimming around his mind he focused on Sasuke's even breathing, eventually falling asleep himself.

The next morning they gathered their things and left the inn, it would take a few weeks to get back to Konoha. The silence between the four of them was going to make the trip even more difficult. Naruto stuck close to Sasuke watching the tense movements of his sensei's in front of him.

"Not everyone likes me, Naruto." Sasuke said, breaking the silence between them,

"I know, but I thought Iruka would understand—he's always supported me."

Sasuke caught the lost look in Naruto's the blonde was willing to sacrifice the love of someone he considered his family for a lost cause like him.

"People change." He whispered. "They're not always who you think they are."

Naruto took ahold of his hand squeezing reassuringly, "I'll make him change his mind about you."

Sasuke could only offer the blonde a small smile.

Later that night once they had set up camp and Sasuke had gone off to take a bath in the lake Naruto couldn't help but bring up the question that was plaguing him.

"Iruka-sensei do you have something against Sasuke?"

Iruka stared into the fire but didn't hesitate with his answer, "He's no good Naruto when he gets back to the village he's just going to betray everyone."

Naruto stood up, "No he won't."

Iruka turned toward him the light of the fire reflecting in his eyes, "Why because you think that this plan you have is going to keep him from leaving? Do you have any idea what you've done; did you really think that Sasuke was going to go along happily with being pregnant?"

Naruto was about to answer but the sound of shuffling leaves stopped him; Sasuke's dark eyes met his before he turned around and ran off.

"_Shit."_ Naruto thought to himself while he ran after the Uchiha. How was he going to explain this, he was hoping he would have had more time before he had to do this.

He stopped by the lake breathing heavily, Sasuke sat by the lakes edge his knees pulled up to his chest and his dark hair hiding his expression.

"Sasuke." He said gently taking a seat beside him.

"How could you do this?" Sasuke growled. "How did you even find out I could carry children?"

Naruto looked out at the moon shining off the water, "Kakashi, he told me; it was found in your files from one of Orochimaru's labs I thought that doing this would buy you time, Tsunade wouldn't be able to charge you until after the baby was born. She ordered me to bring you back I couldn't just stand back and watch you die!"

Sasuke looked up at him his anger rising, "You could have discussed this with me! We could have talked about this."

"Sasuke I'm sorry—I didn't think that—"

"Right you didn't think, you never do." He shook his head, "I can't forgive you for this, consider whatever relationship we had going on over."

Naruto could only sit there as Sasuke walked out of his life again. He sighed focusing on the lake, "What am I going to do now?" he whispered to himself.

Review!


	4. A Plan in Progress

Risks I Take for You Chapter Four

A Plan in Progress

**Thank's so much to all my wonderful reviews! Without them I don't think I would have the motivation to write this story lol. I can't believe I have thirty two reviews, that's so much more than any of my other stories have received! I'm glad you guys have enjoyed this story so far and sorry for not updating sooner. With Christmas things got kind of busy but here is the next chapter anyway and the fifth one is already being written. Thanks so much again and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>As the group continued their journey through the woods Sasuke made sure to keep his distance from the blonde he was furious at. It had been four weeks—a month. Since Naruto confessed to what he had planned and Sasuke hadn't spoken a word to him since. He could barely even look at the blonde without wanting to yell at him. The idiot should have had the sense to talk this over with him before he decided to go through with it. He quickly glanced down at his stomach, maybe it hadn't worked this time. There was no guarantee that after one night of sex he would get pregnant. He didn't want to be pregnant, it was unnatural and he hated Orochimaru for what he had done to him. Luckily he had killed the slimy bastard when he had the chance.<p>

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked from beside him, catching the dark haired teen glancing at his stomach. He wondered if the teen was feeling sick, meaning a pregnancy was beginning to manifest.

Sasuke glanced at him but didn't say anything. The blonde was only concerned because he thought Sasuke was getting morning sickness or something. Sasuke wondered if Naruto really cared for him at all or was it just the prospect of protecting a baby he may or may not be carrying.

Silence fell between them again the only sounds being heard were the crunching of leaves underneath their feet and the occasional bird.

"Sasuke—I'm sorry for doing this to you. I just—I needed a way to save you from getting executed, I love you and I know you would have done something crazy to save me too." Naruto said hoping the Uchiha would take his words to heart and forgive him. At this point he half wished Sasuke wasn't pregnant so they could put this behind them and try something else to save him.

Sasuke ignored the blonde's gaze and stared at anything but him. He knew Naruto had pulled this crazy stunt in an attempt to save him, but if he was going to be killed a baby wasn't going to stop that. He had committed so many crimes that he doubted they would consider the law that protected pregnant female criminals. There was also the fact that the elders wouldn't want the spawn of the nine tailed fox and an S-ranked criminal running around.

Silence fell between them once again. Both teens brooding to themselves about each other.

Meanwhile the adults in front of them had also lapsed into silence neither one really wanting to talk to the other.

Iruka wanted to make up with Kakashi, but he couldn't let himself when he knew that he supported Naruto's relationship with that no good criminal and that the copy-nin had been in on this crazy pregnancy plot. Though luckily the whole thing had blown up in their faces once Sasuke had found out about what Naruto had done. Now the two weren't talking and that was a good thing in his mind. Now maybe Naruto would realize that Sasuke deserved the fate he was going to receive once they reached the village.

"Iruka, we're nearing the village." Kakashi said quietly.

Iruka stopped above the trees he could see the tall gates of Konoha. In a matter of minutes they would be home and maybe something normal could form back between him and Kakashi again.

Kakashi turned to the teens behind him, "Naruto, Sasuke we're close to the village we can't have Sasuke just waltz in there so I need you two to work together."

The two shared a glare that rivaled the days when they were twelve and Kakashi asked them to do something together. Kakashi almost laughed at the memories the look dug up, but he quickly shook them off.

"Listen both of you. Naruto you will carry Sasuke bridal style into the village until we reach the Hokage's office. It's near nightfall, but there could still be people lurking on the streets. If they see you then there might be a sort of uprising against you and we don't want that."

"So what's the plan then?" Sasuke asked moodily.

Kakashi gave the teen a fatherly look before answering, "Naruto give Sasuke your jacket, Sasuke pull it over your face okay?"

The teens exchanged glances again like they were twelve and Kakashi just told them to work together on a mission.

"Boys just do it and Sasuke take off that purple rope you wear it'll give away who you are."

Reluctantly Sasuke slipped the rope off, then fixing his shirt so that it hung over his pants. Naruto handed him his jacket then picked the Uchiha up, Sasuke draped the jacket over himself so that only his lower body was visible."

"Good, now let's go." Kakashi said. He made sure to pick up the rope and throw it in the woods. It wasn't important anymore.

Sasuke kept his breathing even glad that no one could see that he was blushing underneath Naruto's jacket. He was pressed closely to Naruto's chest and he could feel his heart beat through the blonde's thin black T-shirt. He wondered if Naruto was freaking out about going into the village too.

This could very well be the last time they ever saw each other. Sasuke knew as soon as they were safely in the Hokage's office Tsunade would order him to be taken to prison until an execution date was set. He was an idiot for agreeing to come back, but what did it matter anymore? He had nowhere else to go back to, Madara would kill him once he found him. He wouldn't be able to run away forever, it was best that he face his fate now and move on to another life without all the turmoil and pain that he had felt in this one.

He could hear the guards stifle a gasp when Kakashi whispered who was under the jacket, he wondered if they had been told he was dead. Though if he remembered correctly Tsunade wanted him back alive. He tried his best to control his anxiety, but his heart was starting to beat quickly. He was basically being taken to his death, baby or no baby.

After what seemed like an eternity Naruto was sitting him down and pulling the jacket off of him. Once his eyes adjusted to the light he realized he was sitting in front of Tsunade. Kakashi used chakra restraints to tie his hands behind the chair. It was merely a precaution there was no reason for him to run away.

Tsunade's brown eyes bore into him from behind her desk. Sasuke kept his expression calm and composed, but he couldn't meet her eyes. This woman must hate him and she had every reason to.

"Good work, Naruto, Kakashi, and Iruka. You're all dismissed."

Kakashi and Iruka nodded then slipped out the door to go and file their mission report. Naruto remained standing by the wall.

Tsunade sighed, "I should have known you wouldn't leave so easily, fine stay."

Naruto merely nodded his eyes falling back to Sasuke.

Tsunade moved from behind her desk to stand in front of the Uchiha, "You know why you're here don't you?"

Sasuke nodded hiding his face behind his hair.

"Sasuke, look at me."

Slowly Sasuke looked up at the fifth Hokage.

"I know what you've been through and I know what happened to isn't your fault and it wasn't fair, but it's not an excuse for the crimes you've committed. I have no choice, but to have you executed."

"NO!" Naruto yelled stepping away from his place against the wall. "You can't do that."

"Naruto, I know about your feelings toward him, but there isn't anything I can do considering the situation and the elders are breathing down my neck to have him executed."

"He's pregnant!" Naruto blurted out.

Tsunade turned around to face him confusion in her eyes, "What? Naruto that isn't possible, Sasuke's male he can't get pregnant."

Sasuke was looking blankly between Tsunade and Naruto, not knowing what to say in this situation.

"Please." Naruto begged. "Examine him, just to check. Please."

Tsunade stared at the blonde teen before composing herself, "Shizune take him into an examination room and wait for me."

Shizune nodded undoing the chakra restraints, leading him out of the room. Once the door was closed Tsunade turned to Naruto.

She crossed her arms in annoyance, "What the hell is this about brat? There's no possible way that Sasuke could be pregnant and you know that."

Naruto bit his lip not knowing if he should tell her everything, but he had to give her some sort of explanation. "He—he was experimented on by Orochimaru, he made it possible for Sasuke to—to have children."

Tsunade's eyes widened in realization, "You didn't." she growled.

"I had to!" Naruto yelled. "I had to do something to save him and—and we were already in love so I took advantage of our time together and we had sex."

"You're such an idiot." Tsunade breathed. "Sasuke didn't know about your little plan did he?"

"No, but don't you understand? He would have never agreed to it."

"Naruto, you realize you've just endangered two people's lives right?"

Naruto nodded sadly, "It was stupid and reckless I know and I've just given my unborn child a death sentence."

Tsunade shook her head, "Let me examine him and see if he's actually pregnant first and then I'll see what I can do about this mess you've put yourself in. Where did you get the information that he could get pregnant anyway?"

"Kakashi."

"Of course." Tsunade huffed.

Before she walked out the door she turned back toward Naruto, "Wait here. This was completely idiotic of you Naruto, but you did it because you love him and I respect that."

Naruto looked up at her tears dripping from his eyes before she shut the door. He fell back into the chair Sasuke had occupied earlier placing his head in his hands.

When Tsunade walked in the examination room Sasuke was sitting on the table his hands in his lap and a distant expression in his eyes. Shizune stood beside him waiting patiently for Tsunade.

"Okay brat, lay back and lift your shirt up to your chest." The blonde woman ordered.

Sasuke did as he was told, flinching when Tsunade's cold hands started prodding over his stomach. Her expression turned worrisome and she ordered Shizune to set up the ultrasound machine.

"This will be cold." She said while squirting a clear gel against his stomach. She grabbed the wand looking object from the ultrasound and started to move it around his stomach. Sasuke watched as she stopped in a certain place and her expression turned into serious concentration.

"Do you see that right there?" Tsunade asked Sasuke pointing to something dark on the screen.

Sasuke nodded noticing the blob looking thing she was talking about, then in realization he looked away leaning his head back on the pillow.

"No." he breathed out covering his face with his hands.

Tsunade wiped the gel off his stomach and turned the machine off, "I'd say you're about a month along now. Have you been getting sick?"

Sasuke shook his head, "But I am now." He groaned and rushed to the connecting bathroom to throw up. It felt like the world had come crashing down on top of him, he was pregnant his hopes that it hadn't worked were shot.

He hadn't realized he was crying until Shizune came to pick him up off the floor and told him to calm down, it was then that he noticed the tears pouring off his face. She set him back on the table handing him a few tissues to dry his eyes.

Tsunade appeared in front of him, "Sasuke." She said gently, almost motherly. "We have to go tell Naruto now."

"I don't want it." He said his voice cracking.

"What?"

"You can take it out can't you? If you don't take it out it's just going to die with me!"

Tsunade looked at him sadly, "I can't do that its Naruto's baby too, now come on we have to tell him."

Reluctantly Sasuke followed behind Tsunade too many thoughts running through his head to do much else. Naruto quickly jumped up when they entered, the tear stains on his cheeks matched Sasuke's.

Wordlessly Sasuke stalked over to Naruto, flaming dark eyes met blue ones. Lifting his fist he punched Naruto square in the jaw causing the blonde to topple over the chair and slam into the wall.

"Fucking bastard." Sasuke growled. "You're such a fucking idiot you know that!"

Naruto sat up slowly rubbing his sore jaw, there would definitely be a bruise there later. Sasuke hadn't talked to him in a month and even though his words were harsh it was still nice to hear his voice. Sasuke went to hit him again, but Shizune grabbed his arms holding him back.

"Sasuke, calm down stress isn't good in your condition."

Sasuke shook her off, "I don't care! I hope I lose it, I don't want it!" he screamed.

Naruto stood up with the help of Tsunade his eyes flicking between her and Sasuke,"Wha-What?"

Tsunade sighed, "He's pregnant and he isn't happy about it."

"What's going to happen now?" Naruto asked ignoring Sasuke's glare that was fixed on him.

Tsunade sat down at her desk her hands folded in front of her, "I'll have to present this news to the elders tomorrow. They'll either decide to kill him anyway or—well I don't know what else they'll want to do about this. Until then I have no choice, but to put Sasuke in jail."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "They're not going to let me live, I'm not a woman and I've made too many mistakes."

"You don't know that!"

"Then what happens after the child is born? Then I'll be set to be killed and you'll be left alone with a baby that everyone will hate!"

Naruto lunged for Sasuke, but Shizune quickly stepped in between them.

"Stop it, both of you." Tsunade said harshly.

The two looked away from each other, looking at Naruto was making Sasuke sick.

"Shizune take Sasuke to a cell." Tsunade ordered.

The dark haired woman nodded, putting the chakra restraints back on Sasuke and leading him out.

Once they were gone Tsunade focused her attention back on Naruto letting out a breathy sigh. She could really use a glass of sake right now.

"You're never going to stop being a trouble maker are you?"

Naruto laughed softly, "I guess not." His expression turned somber, "Will you be able to convince the elders to let him live?"

"All I can do is tell them the news, it's up to them to make a decision. The elders are crazy who knows what they'll decide. Go home get some rest, tomorrow is bound to be a busy day."

Naruto nodded walking out of the office, there was too much on his mind for rest.

On his way home his mind was so completely elsewhere that that he didn't notice a certain pinkette calling out for him until she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. He was about to yell at whoever was touching him before he met a pair of familiar angry green eyes.

"S-Sakura."

Sakura placed her hands on her hips still glaring at the blonde, "I've been chasing after you since you left Hokage tower didn't you hear me?"

Naruto shook his head, "Sorry I didn't hear you at all."

Sakura's expression softened, she mover her arms to cross them in front of her. "What's wrong, it's not like you to be so dazed."

Naruto wanted to spill everything right there, to confine everything that had happened to his best friend, but he wasn't so sure what he should say.

"You're not fooling me Naruto; it's easy to tell when so something's on your mind. I'm your friend so spill."

Naruto glanced around at the people shoving past them, "Not here."

He grabbed Sakura's wrist dragging her off in the direction on his apartment, maybe then he could get some of this weight of his shoulders.

Once Sakura was seated across from him on his couch he bit his lip in concentration. How much could he tell her? This was Sakura though one of his best friends and former teammate, he knew if he told her she would keep it to herself.

"Sasuke's back." He said waiting to see Sakura's reaction.

Her eyes widened for a moment then settled into their natural shape, "You succeed in your mission then, which means—he's going to be executed right?"

It hurt Naruto to watch as Sakura's face fell and her eyes began rimming with tears. She hadn't been in love with Sasuke for a long time, but she still cared about her former teammate."

"The council—has a decision to make on Sasuke's behalf. Some important factors have come into play and that's messed with their plans of just killing him off."

Sakura's head rose to look at him and she wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"What factors are you talking about? What's happened to make the elders have to reconsider their plan?"

Naruto shook his head sadly, "I'm not sure if I can tell you that, but by tomorrow they'll have made the decision to kill Sasuke or let him live."

"I see why this has you concerned. Did—did you tell Sasuke that you still love him when you found him?"

"Yeah."

"And does he still love you?"

"I—I don't know right now. He said he did, but I think that's changed now."

All Sakura could do was pull her friend into a comforting hug and whisper the empty words, "It's going to be alright."

Sasuke sat with his back on the hard stone wall, the bed underneath him was uncomfortable and springs were poking him in the legs. It didn't matter to him at the moment though, his mind was elsewhere. What was the elder's judgment going to be? This could be the last few hours he has and he has to spend them in a rank jail cell.

There was no way they were going to let him live. Even with a parasite in his stomach, if they did decide to let him live it would probably only be long enough to have the thing inside him and pass it off to Naruto to be raised and hated for the rest of its life.

Once people found out it was born from the Uchiha traitor people would treat it just like they treated Naruto for most of his life. Like a _monster _like it didn't belong there.

He let a hand slip down to rest on his stomach, it was still flat but he could feel the growing chakra underneath his skin. He hated the parasite and he hated the person who had gotten him into this situation. He wanted to strangle Naruto so badly for putting him through this. Why couldn't the idiot just accept that it was his fate to die?

Right because Naruto loved him and Naruto did whatever it took to protect his loved ones.

He was done with love and done with Naruto. He didn't want this thing inside of him and he definitely didn't want Naruto,

Sasuke Uchiha would rather be dead than be put into this mess, his mind wondered to the thought of running away.

That was always his plan for escape. Was he ever going to stop running away from everything?

-Three days later Sasuke was dragged out of the cell by guards to stand in front of the elders, and unfortunately Naruto. Sasuke glared at him before turning to face the council. All their judging eyes on him were making him nauseous. A feeling he unfortunately had gotten used to over the past few days, it had seemed the morning sickness had finally kicked in.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane both glared at the Uchiha teen before Koharu opened her mouth to speak.

"It has been called to our attention that you Sasuke Uchiha are now with child according to the medical examination of the fifth Hokage."

Sasuke exchanged a look with Tsunade before answering, "Yes, it's true."

"Then it's also true, Naruto Uzumaki, jinjuriki to the nine tailed fox is the father?"

"Yes."

"And this pregnancy was brought on by experimentation done by Orochimaru while you were in sound?"

"Yes." Sasuke repeated.

Koharu exchanged a look with Homura, "Based on the fact that you are with child, we will not execute you until after this child is born."

Sasuke's expression fell and his stomach clenched painfully, he closed his eyes fighting off the nausea. Beside him Naruto ginned happily glad to see that his plan had worked.

"You're still a criminal." Koharu said. "Though motherhood sometimes changes a person and you are a very skilled ninja. If you show us that you've changed we may forget about killing you and let you be a Konoha ninja again. Until then you'll be placed under house arrest and will be living with Naruto Uzumaki."

The world started to spin around Sasuke. No no no! He wanted to die, he wanted them to kill him and the parasite inside him and now he had to live with the man he hated at the moment. He started to sway as the world grew black around him. The last thing he heard before hitting the ground was Naruto calling out his name.


	5. Falling apart

Risks I Take for You Chapter five

Here you go you guys, so sorry for the long wait and I'm not going to bore you with excuses so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Sasuke woke up his head ached and his stomach flipped making him feel sick once again. He groaned slowly opening his eyes groaning again as they adjusted to the bright light above him. Noticing the four white walls around him, his mind connected that he was in a hospital room. He hated the hospital before but now he loathed it. He sat up slowly glad the pressure was elevating on his head, he was fed up with headaches too.<p>

"Sasuke you're awake! Are you okay?" The high pitched voice of Naruto pierced through his skull, adding to the headache.

"I'm fine." He said his voice weak and raspy.

Tsunade came into view her hands resting on her hips; she luckily pushed Naruto out of his view.

"You fainted in the Council room after they told you their verdict. We brought you here to one of the examine rooms to let you recover."

Sasuke merely nodded, shutting his eyes to fight off the headache.

"Are you alright?" Tsunade asked real concern in her voice.

His mind swarmed with memories of the Council meeting, if he was here that meant that it wasn't just a dream and he was really stuck with Naruto and the thing in his stomach.

"No." Sasuke groaned before rushing off the bed and into the bathroom. His legs collapsed just as he reached the toilet. There was nothing in his stomach he concluded since only bile came out of his mouth. He dry heaved for a few more minutes before sitting back against the wall breathing heavily, and trying to collect himself.

Four pairs of feet rushed into the bathroom after him, he felt a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He shoved them off once he realized it was Naruto, the shove came out weak and Naruto picked him up despite his protests.

He was laid back in the bed, feeling too weak to yell at the blonde.

"Calm down Sasuke, you should be happy you're not on death row." Tsunade said gently.

Sasuke shook his head drawing his knees up to his chest, he didn't say anything.

Both blonde's beside him just sighed, it was going to take a while for Sasuke to adjust to all this.

Later that day Naruto let Sasuke into his apartment, he had left the Uchiha at the hospital for a few hours to clean up the place. Now to him it looked decent and hopefully Sasuke wouldn't complain too much about it. Sasuke walked around the place silently, looking over things Naruto tagging along behind him.

When Sasuke reached the section of the house that held both the bathroom and two other rooms he turned to Naruto, "Which room's mine?"

The blonde smiled sheepishly, "The other one's cluttered with boxes and stuff and it'll have to be the baby's room, so you'll be sharing with me."

"Not a chance." Sasuke growled.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Come on it won't be that bad, it's not like I'm going to molest you while you sleep."

Sasuke just glared at him, "I'll sleep on the couch."

Naruto sighed, "Fine I'll take the couch you can have the room."

Sasuke smirked triumphantly before going into the room and shutting the door.

Naruto sighed again this wasn't going to be easy.

Meanwhile Kakashi joined Iruka on their couch, delicately plucking the book from his boyfriends fingers to grab his attention.

Iruka laughed, "What Kakashi?"

"You've heard the verdict right?"

Iruka turned serious, "No, I was going to ask you about that. I did hear Sasuke went to jail though, is he going to stay there?"

"No, he only stayed there for a few days. He's living with Naruto now; in fact I think he's moving in today."

"What? Why would the council let him live!"

Kakashi grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders, "Iruka just stop. I know that Sasuke has hurt Naruto, but do you not realize that Naruto has hurt Sasuke in such a way it's broken Sasuke's trust in him?"

Iruka looked away; it was true he had never really considered Sasuke's side of things. He'd never thought that this pregnancy would completely ruin Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel guilty; Naruto had forced a pregnancy and a baby on the teenager. He had been so caught up with blaming Sasuke for hurting Naruto in the past he hadn't stopped to consider that Naruto wasn't the perfect little angel he thought he was.

"You're right." Iruka said after a few moments.

Kakashi grinned, "Finally you see the light! Now don't you think you should talk to Sasuke?"

"Why would I do that, I still don't like him."

"He wants to kill your future grandchild,I think you should talk to him."

Iruka considered this, he didn't like Sasuke but he couldn't let him do something stupid that would hurt Naruto's baby.

"Fine, but you're going with me too. "

Kakashi kissed him, "Okay."

Iruka leaned in for another kiss, laughing as the pair fell backward onto the couch. Naruto and Sasuke's issues weren't discussed anymore after that.

Two weeks later

It had been two weeks since Sasuke was sentenced to live with Naruto and it hadn't been going well since day one. He was bored sitting in the apartment day after day. It wasn't so bad when Naruto wasn't there; when the blonde idiot _was _there Sasuke locked himself in their room and refused to talk to him.

Today Naruto was off on a mission leaving Sasuke alone in blissful silence. Naruto had been nice enough to buy him a pile of books, a gesture Sasuke appreciated. He had just dove into one when there was a knock at the door. Sighing to himself he put the book down, no one but Sakura had come to visit him so his first thought was that the pinkette had come back to bother him.

To his surprise Iruka and Kakashi stood on the other side, hands clasped together affectionately. Iruka had the courtesy to off the teen a sheepish smile. Sasuke glared back at his former teacher, he went to shut the door in their faces but Kakashi grabbed it before he could.

"Wait!" Iruka called. "I wanted to talk to you!"

"Why so you can insult me some more?"

"No—we just want to talk for a bit."

Sasuke stepped back allowing his former teachers to walk through, he hoped whatever they had to say would be amusing.

Once they were all settled Iruka started into the conversation, "Look Sasuke—I came here to—to apologize to you."

Sasuke didn't say anything; Iruka took that as encouragement to continue.

"While it's true that you've hurt Naruto in the past—he's hurt you know. Getting you pregnant against your will and now you're trapped in Konoha in this apartment with a death sentence hanging over your head."

Sasuke wasn't so sure whether to believe Iruka or not, he locked eyes with Kakashi. The grey haired man nodded, confirming that what Iruka said was the truth.

Sasuke stayed silent taking in Iruka's words, apparently he had finally seen that Naruto wasn't a perfect little angel.

"You've finally seen how he's wronged me." Was all Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said about you, Naruto is like a son to me. I know you love him though—"

Sasuke scoffed, "Any love I felt for Naruto is long gone."

Kakashi smirked, "I think that you still do. It's true Naruto can be an idiot, but he loves you. He did this to save you and for now you're safe."

"I don't want to be pregnant and I don't want this _thing_ inside of me! Why doesn't anyone understand that?" Sasuke yelled standing up.

Iruka stood Kakashi right beside him, "You've been given something special." Iruka started. "Something Kakashi and I will never have."

The couple walked to the door hand in hand once again, "Think about that." Kakashi said. "Before we leave I have a gift for you."

The grey haired ninja reached in his pocket pulling out a book and handing it to Sasuke, "This might help a bit."

Sasuke turned it over, realizing it was a baby book on what to expect throughout pregnancy.

"Thanks." He growled.

Kakashi just smiled before following his boyfriend out the door.

Sasuke threw the book on the coffee table; he didn't want to look at the thing.

When Naruto walked into the apartment a few hours later he found Sasuke asleep on the couch. He smiled at the sight, his expression falling when he noticed the tear marks on the teens face. He sat down on the couch lightly stroking the Uchiha's cheek. Sasuke would probably try to kill him when he woke up, but he didn't mind.

Sasuke stirred opening his eyes to stare at the blonde.

"You've been crying." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke looked away sitting up and pushing the blonde away.

"I'm fine."

"I don't buy that, tell me what's wrong?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment before diving into what he was feeling.

"I'm pregnant and I don't want this stupid thing inside me that's making me sick at all times of the day, But that's not even the worst part, the worst part is that I'm stuck here with you!"

Sasuke got up to storm off, but Naruto grabbing his wrist stopped him.

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? You're alive because of what I did and we're being given something wonderful!"

Sasuke glared, "Maybe I didn't want to live, maybe I wanted to die, you never took my feelings into consideration when you came up with this plan! I'm sick all day, my hormones are everywhere I have horrible headaches and stomach cramps! What in the world made you think that I would be happy about any of this?"

Naruto didn't answer he just stared at the ground guiltily.

"Fucking idiot." Sasuke said under his breath while heading for their room.

"I did it because I love you!" Naruto shouted stopping Sasuke. "I—I couldn't just watch you die." His voice broke. "You love me too, I know you do and you would have hated to watch me die, you would have done something crazy too!"

Sasuke didn't say anything to the blonde he just turned around heading for their bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He threw himself on the bed and let the tears flow. Damn hormones.

Frustrated Naruto stormed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Once again his feet lead him to where he needed to go. He found himself standing in front of Sakura's door, familiar green eyes looked at him with sympathy before stepping to the side to let him in.

"What happened now?" Sakura asked

"Sasuke still hates me." He blurted once he had sat down.

Sakura sighed taking a seat across from him, "Naruto, you've hurt him pretty badly. He's not going to forgive you in a matter of two weeks."

"I know, but I love him so much and it hurts not to be able to touch him or even talk to him without getting into a fight."

"Give it time Naruto try to do something nice here and there and stop telling him you're sorry all the time.

Naruto put his head in his hands, "Right."

"How's he feeling?"

"Sick all the time, moody, experiencing headaches and stomach cramps." Naruto rattled off remembering the symptoms Sasuke had yelled at him earlier.

Sakura nodded thoughtfully, "That's all normal—I still can't believe he's pregnant. When Tsunade told me I nearly fainted."

"He doesn't want it." Naruto admitted sadly.

Sakura gave him a sympathetic look, "He'll come around, I don't think its really sunk in for him yet-that there's a person growing inside him."

Naruto shook his head, "I should have never done this, I am an idiot like he said."

"No you're not, you saved his life Naruto."

"For now, but he could be killed right after the baby is born."

"Take everything a day at a time and try to get him to open up a bit to you. You know how closed off he is."

Naruto just stared at her, "Do you really think that would work?"

"Of course, Sasuke's not as hard to figure out as he wants everyone to believe."

A smile spread across the blonde's face, "Thanks Sakura."

Sakura pulled him into a hug, "No problem."

When Naruto got home he couldn't help but smile at the sight he was met with. Sasuke was sprawled out on the couch asleep, a hand draped over his stomach and a book lay on the floor where it had slipped out of his hand.

He left Sasuke alone and headed to the kitchen, thinking for a second before he started pulling out things from the cabinets. He would prove he could fix something other than Ramen.

Sasuke started to stir at the smell of food and for once it didn't make him want to run for the bathroom. He sat up slowly glad his headache had vanished too. He wondered into the kitchen surprised to find Naruto placing food onto two plates. Blue eyes met his a smile forming on his lips.

"Hey sleepy head I made dinner."'

Sasuke snorted, "You can actually make real food?"

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki I can do whatever I want."

He sat the food on the table Sasuke sliding into a seat across from him. Sasuke took a bite slowly, surprised the food actually tasted good.

He ate quickly grabbing seconds afterwords.

"This was—really good." Sasuke admitted taking his plate to the sink.

"Sakura said that eating regularly helps with the morning sickness, I know you've barely been eating anything."

Sasuke didn't say anything he just grabbed Naruto's dish to wash it.

The blonde teen sighed, "Fine I won't push it. We had a nice dinner without yelling at each other and I don't want to ruin it."

Sasuke didn't want to admit to liking that Naruto did something nice for him even though he was just trying to mend their relationship and help the thing growing inside him.

Though despite everything it was—nice.

He sat down on the couch grabbing his book off the floor and diving back into it. Naruto sat down on the other side a scroll in his hand. They sat like that in comfortable silence for about an hour and a half.

"What's this?" Naruto asked picking up the baby book Kakashi had given him from the coffee table.

"Kakashi and Iruka dropped by earlier to give me that and—Iruka apologized for hating me."

"Woah I figured he would never come around."

Sasuke shurugged his shoulders, "I think Kakashi convinced him."

Naruto made a face, "ewww."

Sasuke laughed lightly while Naruto's face twisted into disgust at the thought of what his teachers had been up to.

After that they watched a movie, Sasuke made it half-way through before falling asleep. Naruto was half-way there himself so he picked up Sasuke tucking him into the bed before grabbing a blanket to sleep on the couch. He watched Sasuke for a minute, when he went to turn away thin cold fingers wrapped around his wrist.

"You—can stay." He whispered.

Naruto smiled crawling into the bed, "Goodnight Sasuke." He whispered before turning away from him.

"Damn hormones." Sasuke whispered to himself.

Three Weeks Later

Sasuke really hated hospitals, they smelled horrible to him and the white walls were enough to drive someone crazy.

Naruto sat in a chair beside him talking about nothing in particular, he'd been driving Sasuke crazy since they had gotten there. Luckily Tsunade and Sakura walked in shutting the blonde up.

"Alright still have nausea and headaches?" Tsunade asked looking over a clip board in her hand.

Sasuke nodded. Tsunade sat down in a chair beside him, "Pull up your shirt." She ordered.

She felt around his stomach for a minute." Everything seems to be fine, you're two months along now make sure to get plenty of rest and eat. I'm going to make Naruto start force feeding you if you don't gain more weight. "

Sakura wrote down some things before looking at her friends, "Are you two getting along?"

"Sort of." Naruto answered.

Sakura glanced over to Sasuke, but the dark haired teen wouldn't meet her eyes.

Tsunade glanced between the two, "You two are going to have to learn to get along sooner or later, and getting too overworked or stressed in this stage of pregnancy is dangerous and can cause a miscarriage."

Naruto's eyes widened at her words, but Sasuke didn't make any kind of reaction.

Later on once they were settled back into Naruto's apartment, Sasuke ran off while Naruto sat down on the couch. He stared around at nothing for a minute before his eyes settled on the baby book that had been left on the coffee table. Curiously he picked it up and leafed through the pages stopping on the section marked two months.

As he was learning interesting things about pregnancy Sasuke walked back through the living room a basket of laundry in his hands. He set it beside Naruto causing the blonde to jump slightly, Sasuke snorted at the un-ninja like action.

"Reading that baby book?"

"Yeah, I mean I doubt you're going to read it so I thought I'd take it upon myself to learn about pregnancy for you just in case I have to help you somehow."

Sasuke snorted, "Yeah whatever. Put the book down and help me fold clothes."

"Yes mother." Naruto grumbled putting the book down.

Sasuke threw a shirt at the blonde which stuck to his face, "Very funny." Naruto said.

This earned a very rare smile from Sasuke who continued to fold the clothes and set them on the couch.

"It's good to see you happy Sasuke—now we can be a real family."

Sasuke stopped what he was doing, but he didn't answer Naruto.

Naruto mentally cursed himself for saying that Naruto noticed the silence and looked up at Sasuke, the sad look in his blue eyes didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"You still—you still don't want it."

"You can have it." Sasuke said his voice low. "After it's born, it'll be left to you anyway after they kill me."

"But I don't want to be alone in this! You call me the dobe, but you can't understand that I love you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "How do you know what love is? We're young and neither of us have really had examples to go off of."

"Don't pull that card." Naruto retorted. "We've both seen more than our fair share of tragedies. I'm not going to stop loving you and I haven't even tried to do anything so why won't you just forgive me?"

"Because I can't!" Sasuke yelled. "If I had knocked you up without your consent wouldn't you be angry? We both know you wouldn't forgive me that easy, so why should I! I've just been tolerating you, sometimes I can't even look at you because of this mess. I loved you but I just can't bring myself to do it again."

Naruto could feel his heart break in two at Sasuke's words, "Fine, hate me for all I care! All I wanted was to try and save your damn life because I can't imagine life without you, but if you don't care fine! You're always going to be a selfish, cold freaking bastard!"

"Fine yell at me cause you didn't get your damn way Naruto! I really fucking hate you sometimes, I can't even remember why the hell I loved you in the first place you're such a brat!"

Naruto turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard a pained hiss and a gasp behind him. Before he could turn around Sasuke had hit the floor. Naruto's eyes widened, on Sasuke's pants was a growing stain of blood.

In a matter of seconds he had Sasuke in his arms and they were out the door.


End file.
